


Holidays Drabble:  Buffy Driscoll x Marty - Ficmas

by RemedyMoods



Series: Holiday x Muffy Drabbles - Ficmas Edition 2019 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Buffy x Marty, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficmas, Muffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemedyMoods/pseuds/RemedyMoods
Summary: A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty
Series: Holiday x Muffy Drabbles - Ficmas Edition 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571356
Kudos: 18





	1. Secret Santa brings out the Green Eye Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Word Prompt: Secret Santa is bullshit
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“I just think it’s wrong and very unethical, and I thought you of all people could see this.” Twenty-three years old, Marty Pacione sits down across from the CEO of the Rhode Island Medical Hospital in frustration. “After the “Me too” movement, the fact that this hospital is going backward and not forwards is heartbreaking. Marty looks at the older man across from. “Are you going to say something? I have been sharing my frustrations for about eleven minutes.” He looks at his watch. “And five seconds .”

“I do not see how this is affecting the “Me too movement,” Dr. Pacione.” The older man sighs. “We take those actions severe at the hospital.” 

“It’s providing unwanted attention for those who do not want it.” He groans as he falls back into the leather seats. “How can you not see that?”

“I don’t. Dr. Pacione, What do you want me to do again?” 

“It’s simple. I want you to stop it.” 

“I cannot do that.” 

“What?!” His hands run through his hair. 

“ I cannot cancel the Secret Santa exchange because you did not pull the name of the lovely Dr. Buffy Driscoll.” 

“Pops.” He groans in his hands. “Your the CEO of this hospital and my dad.” 

“Yes, and the Secret Santa exchange is optional; those who wanted to be involved added their name.” 

“Why didn’t you rigged it for me?” He frowns. “Mom would have. She’s been on the grandkids tour since I was five.” Dr. Martin Pacione, Sr. walks over to his son. “Do you know who pulled her name, “Jonah Fucking Beck?” He turns to his father. “He’s going to give her a gift and say, “Isn’t this a Docious Magocious Christmas,” then they will get married, and I will be playing Drake on a constant level.” 

“Just because Dr. Beck pulled Dr. Driscoll’s name doesn’t mean they will get married, Marty.” 

Marty gasps. “Dad, that’s how you made your move on mom.” He stands up. “It’s how Granddad stole Grandma from the farm boy.” Dr. Pacione looks at his son and sighs. “Are we really going to change history now?” 

“Maybe its time to tell her how you feel.” Dr. Pacione walks his son out of his office. “Don’t you think it’s time?” He teases him. 

“Secret Santa is bullshit.” Marty walks into the hallway with his head down. 

“Dr. Pacione, that language could have your name on the Naughty list.” 

“Dr. Driscoll.” Marty blushes as he looks into the beautiful doctor’s brown eyes, and to her luscious lips. “Excuse me, I was just sharing my frustrations about something with my father.” 

“Nice to know that he doesn’t play favorites.” Buffy teases as she bumps her shoulders into his. “I’m taking that you’re having difficulty select a gift for the name you pulled for Secret Santa?”

“You can say that.” 

“Do you want some help?” 

“It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Okay, but if you need help.” 

“It just I really hate, “Secret Santa.” Buffy nods as she listens. “You pull a random name to get a gift. But the thing is I don’t want to pull a random person name for a gift.” He closes his eyes and sighs. “I never thought I was a jealous person because Jonah Beck pulls your name instead of me.” 

Buffy puts her arm on his shoulder and gives him a soft smile. “Fuck, I just said that out loud, right?” She nods and leans into his body, grabs his hand, and puts it in her pocket.   
Marty’s fingers dance around a smooth object as he pulled it out of her pocket. His thumb slowly moves over the smooth, embossed lettering of her name on her business card. With a smirk, she moves her lips to his right ear. “Now look at that, Dr. Pacione. You just pulled my name.” 


	2. Gift wrapping: A Red Bow is all you need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Fic Prompt: Your partner finding you waiting in the bedroom with nothing, but a ribbon wrapped around your neck.  
> Anon Fic Prompt: Muffy Smut 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“I have a confession to make. I absolutely love that you do not have one stereotypical domestic trait in your bone,” says Marty Pacione. 

It was Saturday afternoon when Marty found his wife, Buffy, in the center of his living room surround by wrapping paper, ribbons, and a bottle of wine. The plan was to wrap the presents together, but Buffy was becoming impatient and decided to start before Marty arrived back. 

“I love that you love that.” Her lips taking a sip of her wine with a smile. “Usually, a kid from your background.”

“My background?!” 

“Marty, you’re a legacy kid with a silver spoon.” She wraps her arm around his shoulder. “You cook, you love doing laundry, and wrap presents.” She looks down at the perfectly wrapped box. “Did you do an internship with Martha Stewart, or is she related to you?” 

“Funny.” 

Buffy watches him fold the ends of the gold wrapping paper around the board game for their nephew. Marty pulls the paper tight and covered the edges of the box with a visible tape seam. “I just need some ribbons.” 

“Ribbons?”

“Yes, ribbons. They are the most important part; it’s like Christmas foreplay.” Buffy smirks. 

“Serious, Buff. When a gift is just wrapped without a bow or ribbon - it’s blah.” He ties the ribbon around his long fingers to a beautiful bow and holds it up to her. “Now look at that? Fucking sexy.” 

“Right.” She takes a sip of her wine. “It’s in the closet. I’ll grab them and be right back.” 

It had been fifteen minutes since Buffy left to grab the ribbons for the gifts. Marty was able to wrap the multiple gifts, clean up the mess, and eat a couple of snickerdoodles. “Buffy, I finished wrapping the presents.” Marty walks to their bedroom. “Buffy?” 

“In the bathroom.” 

“All the gifts are -” It was deja vu all over again, and his body was reacting. Buffy wasn’t wearing the Flash costume, a couple of months ago.

“Hi, Dr. Pacione. Damn, she looks delicious in red. “I wanted to test out your hypotheses out.” Marty leans in the door frame of the bathroom. His eyes slowly taking in his wife barely outfit in. Her red Louboutin heels showcase her tone legs. “What did you say again,” Her hands slowly move up. “About a ribbon and a bow?” Marty watches as her red lips turn into a smirk. 

“How the fuck do you make gift wrapping into a sexual innuendo?” His hand creeps around her waist. “Are you my present? Can I unwrapped f you, Baby?”

“That’s not what you said.” She teases as she pulls away and walks around him. Her heels clicking on the bathroom marble. “Don’t you remember?” Buffy’s tongue flicks his ear as her hands slide under Marty’s shirt and further down. She gives him a pat with a devious smile. 

“You’re so fucking naughty.” His voice raspy as his long fingers tug the body ribbon. His left hand was now intertwined in Buffy’s hair. His lips hungrily on top of Buffy’s as they’re bodies start to grind together. 

“That wasn’t it.” 

Marty pulls the ribbon off and watches it fall around her ankles. “I said that it’s like.” Marty kneels down and lifts Buffy’s leg on his shoulder. “Christmas foreplay.” 


	3. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Prompt: Having a snowball fight
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“Do you trust him?” 

Four little words can be the end of a relationship. It’s a simple question, but the girls of Delta Kappa Gamma were on high alert in the middle of prank season. At first, the pranks were small, but then Reed and Leo stacked plastic cups filled with water and urine in front of Iris and Kira’s bedroom. When they opened the door liquid fell on them, let’s say things became dangerous. They retaliate with removing all of the boys’ deodorants and refilling it with Philadelphia Cream Cheese. Which Gus had in emergency care as he discovered he was allergic to cream cheese, and this brought the candy apple debacle. The boys collaborated with their frat brother and the girls’ favorite Professor Slater to deliver a special delivery which was actually onions covered in caramel. The epic finale was Buffy’s idea of waxing the floors of the Sigma with butter. 

That was three weeks ago, and it’s been quiet, anyone else would have blamed the winter storm, but the DKG’s knew those boys were up to something. Which brings us today, Marty Pacione was holding a white flag outside and channeling his Lloyd Dober asking for Buffy to come out. 

“No, Iris.” Buffy watches Marty waving the flag. She grabs her coat. “Ladies, be prepared for anything.” Buffy steps out of her Sorority house and walks toward her boyfriend. Her eyes focus on the house across the street. 

“Wait! Don’t move!” Buffy cross her arms. Marty pulls out a megaphone and smiles. “The Sigma men would like to call a truce to the ladies of DKG.” 

“Really?”

“Come on, Driscoll. Marty’s mischievous smile gives his boyish dimples away. “We can even make a snow angel.” 

“You mean a snow devil, Pacoine.” He pulls her body into his and gives a passionate kiss. “Seriously, I want to call the prank wars off.” He kneels to Buffy. “Bowing to the Queen.” 

She quirked her eyebrow. “Really?”

“I’m on my knees, Driscoll.” He bites his lips. “Not the way we both would like.” 

“Okay, Pacione.” She offers her hand. “Truce.” 

That’s when Buffy felt the hit. From left to right, she was being hit by snowballs. Her arms trying to block the impact as she falls down to her knees. Her hands dive into the snow scooping a handful of snow forming a ball. 

“ PACIONE, I am going to kick your -” 

“Stay down, Buffy,” shouts Natalie. Buffy’s sorority sisters were surrounding her throwing snowballs in sling-shots. Snowballs were slowing down as the girls were moving towards the big oak tree near their home. 

Kira pulls Buffy behind the tree and checks her out. “Are you okay?” 

“The house? “ 

“It’s lock no enter in or out unless we all give the code.” Buffy shakes the snow from her hair and coat. She looks at Natalie, Kira, and Melody, she stands up. “Are you kidding me?”

“We are going to Operation Queen Snow.” The girls’ eyes open went wide. “They don’t know this plan, and it’s now or never.” The only noise the girls could hear is the wind. Buffy craned her neck behind the tree and dust the snow off her jacket. “You know the plan.” Buffy starts her run she dodge as many snowballs as she could. The wind working with her, helping with her increase in speed. Her eyes see the blue parka of her boyfriend. She drops to the ground two feet from him in a ball. The snowballs stop, and Marty walks over to her. 

  
“Buffy?” Marty looks at her and to Reed. Reed waves to the other Frat brother, who moves towards Buffy. “Buffy, come on this isn’t funny.” He looks at her foot and sighs. “Is your foot hurt?” She turns around and wraps her body around his. “I’m sorry, Buffy. We took it to far.” He kisses her forehead, and she hugs him. 

“Long live the Queen.” Marty’s eyes widened, finally recognizing the trouble he and his frat brothers are in. Snowballs flying all-around hitting the Sigmas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't matter if you're Naugty or Nice but kudos and comments are always a great present to receive.


	4. Chapter Four:  Muffy Fluff - Watching the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Request Prompt: Muffy Fluff 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

It had been three months since Marty and Buffy moved to Denver. Buffy’s parents gifted them the family cabin, and after the reconstruction, they finally were able to move into their new home about a week ago. One of the significant constructions to be completed was the master bedroom. Marty made sure that all of Buffy’s dream wishes were secured. A burn wood fireplace, an oversize window with uninterrupted mountain views with a window bench. 

Buffy watches the snowfall from their bed as his hands clutching at her waist. “Morning.” Marty’s mouth was at Buffy’s ear. He pulls her on top of him. “ Come here.” He kisses her as the warmth of her body brings a smile to his face. 

“It’s snowing.” She smiles into his kisses as her hands lay on his chest. His hands were playing with the bottom of her curs. “Let’s go play.” 

“I was trying to.” His lips latch to her bottom lip. 

“Marty..” her moans awakening his hunger. “Outside. Let’s play with Cisco outside.”

“It’s cold outside.” He innocently cooed with his mischievous dimples teasing. “Cisco is with Reed and Kira, until next week.” 

“That’s right.” She pulls the cover over her shoulders and lays her head on his chest. “I can get used to this.” Marty wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple. “Moving to Denver was a great decision.” 

“You know what else is a great decision?” 

“French Toast ?” 

“Um...I was thinking.” His hands move to her ass and squeeze it. “Something else.” 

“French toast with bacon,” she questions. 

“Buffy?” His body slowly grinds into hers as he kisses her. “Do you really only want French toast and bacon?” 

“I thought you were hungry.” She slides off his body and gives him a wink. “Don’t you want to eat?” She stands up and starts walking to the bedroom door. 

Buffy felt her body being playfully thrown back on the bed met with tickles. Her laughter bringing a smile to his face as his thumb glazes her bottom lip.   
“Buffy.” His baritone voice bringing trembles to her body. “I want to eat.” His lips kissing her flat stomach and pulling her lace panties to the side. “I’m very hungry, baby.” 


	5. Chapter Five: Ice Skating Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Ficmas Prompt: Ice Skating 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

"I thought you said you had never done this before," questions Buffy. 

It had been a couple of weeks since Marty made it clear of his feelings toward Buffy Driscoll. He learned from her sorority sister, Katilin, that she hated big gestures. So their dates were simple and anyway for him to actually touch her without it being obvious. When she invited him to go ice skating, he was all for it.

"I said that I did not do the cliche "ice skating-falling down- pretending to skate" thing, he teases as he skates around her. 

"Oh, so no holding hands then, " she asks as she glides pass by him. Her curls dance around as her grin tugs his heart. 

"I didn't say that." He reaches for her hand, but she pulls it away. 

"No posting photos on the Gram?"

"Driscoll?" 

"What?" She stops skating and gives him a playfully smile. "I'm just respecting your rules." 

"The rules don't apply to you." 

"Really?" She skates away from him and glides through the crowd seamlessly. He had finally caught up to her as she leans on the barrier. "Why don't the rules apply to me, Pacione?"  
Marty stands in front of her and looks down with a smile. "Buffy." He watches as her breath hitches. "Put your hands into mine." She places her hand into his, and he secures his grip. "I thought it was clear that I like you." He takes his phone out and pulls her close for a photo. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Hopefully, taking a picture of me with my girlfriend?" 

"Let me see." Marty shows the picture of them and frowns. " Come here." She positions the phone for a photo, and Marty kisses her cheek. "I think this is much better for "Barty."

"Barty?"

"Our couple name combine." 

"Buffy, it's "Muffy." He takes her hand as they glide around the rink. 


	6. Chapter Six:  Christmas Decorations Debate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Christmas Prompt: Taking Christmas Decorations down 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking the Christmas decorations down," answers Buffy as she stands on top of the ladder removing the mistletoe. 

"It's only December 29?" 

"I think it's stuck." Buffy was struggling with removing the mistletoe from the ceiling. "Can you come up here and help me?" Marty reaches for Buffy and pulls her off the ladder. 

"MARTY!!!" 

He playfully throws her on the couch and sits next to her with a frown. "Buffy, you cannot take the Christmas ornaments down?"

"Christmas was four days ago." 

"We're still in Christmas PJs. No one knows if today is Tuesday, Friday, or Sunday." He runs his hands through his hair. "I get that you are from a military family, and you have this thing about orders." He stands up. "But we don't take Christmas decorations down until January." Cisco barks. "Right, Cisco. To be exact, January 31." 

"You do not remove Christmas decorations until 37 days after," she questions. 

Cisco barks at Buffy, walks over to the ladder, and pushes it down. 

"I'm sorry that we have to be a little disciplined about this." Cisco walks over to Buffy and licks her knee. "We just have house rules that everyone needs to follow." 

"I don't remember these rules being discussed." She looks at Cisco and Marty. "When did we vote?

"Fine," he crosses his arms. "All in favor of removing the Christmas decorations down after Christmas, raise your hand." Buffy raises her hand. " Okay. All in favor of holding off removing decorations until January 31, raise your hand." Cisco and Marty raise their hands. 

"Decision has been made." Marty and Cisco sit next to Buffy on the sofa. "Now, let's watch Die Hard again."


	7. Chapter Seven: Eggnog, Mistletoe and Drunk Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Prompt: For the Holidays, you should do Marty, Buffy and their friends on a New Year's Eve party getting really drunk and Muffy all over each other. A/N: Not NYE but during the holidays. Hope you like it. 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“OMG! Is she drunk,” Natalie yells over the music to her sorority sisters Kaitlinl, Iris, and Kira. 

The Sigmas were hosting a “Fuck You Winter Finals Party,” and everyone was having a great time, including one of their sorority sisters. 

“Who,” question Kaitlin as she tilted her head to the side overlooking the party scene.

“Buffy. “Natalie pointed. “Buffy Driscoll, our friend?” She watches Buffy grind her body with a tall blonde guy, Marty Pacione. It wasn’t a secret that Marty had a significant crush on Buffy. The sorority secret was that Buffy felt the same but didn’t want to start a relationship in her Freshman year. 

“She’s only been drinking eggnog,” replies Kira as she stops making out with Reed Hertenberg. 

“I think she’s drunk, guys.” 

“She does seem more relaxed,” Iris shares as she lifts her hair to fan herself from the hot atmosphere. Buffy wraps her arms around Marty’s neck, his hands slide in the back pocket of her pants and squeeze her ass. “Mm. I think you might be right, Nat. She’s showing her true feelings for Pacione." 

“I just thought that’s how heteros dance, “Kaitlin laughs.

“Who wants a shot,” asks Gus as he provides a tray of eggnog shots to the group. 

“Gus, how many spirits did you put in these shots?

He wraps his arm around her and smiles. “We used about three bottles of Bourbon.” He glances Leo for confirmation, who just shrugs. 

Natalie pulls Kira towards their friend, whose dancing was now looking like something else. “Come on, Driscoll. We need to take you home.” 

“No.” She wraps her leg around Marty’s waist and her arms around his neck. Marty’s body reacts as he bites his bottom lip and smiles at Buffy. 

“Your drunk, “Kira yells. 

“No, I just had the.” She hiccups. “Eggnog.” 

“Wait. How many did you have Buffy,” Marty’s voice laced with concern? 

“I had, “she looks down and uses Marty’s fingers to show the numbers. “Man, my skin is pale. “ 

‘Oh, Driscoll, the eggnog was really more of a Bourbon nog.” 

“Let’s get you back to the sorority house,” says Iris. 

“Can he come?” Buffy almost toppled over Iris.

“Not this time, Sweetie.” 

Buffy halts and stomps her foot. “He wants to come.” 

“She’s not wrong about that,” teases Gus. 

“GUS,” yells the girls.   
  
“But, I like him.” She turns, leans her body into his, and plays with his bottom lip. “I like you, Marty. Like I want to see you naked regularly. “Katilin giggles, Marty’s face turns red. “Do you want to see me naked?” 

Buffy’s sorority sisters try to pull her away from Marty. “Ugh. Buffy, stop. No. Clothes stay on,” snaps Natalie. 

“Let me help,” Marty asks. 

Buffy smiles. “YEAH! “She attempts to look into his eyes, but the Bourbon is affecting her. “I really like you, Marty. “She opens her eyes and sees the mistletoe over their heads. “I just .. I have never been.” Hiccup. “KaKa, take a photo of Marty and me. He’s my boyfriend.” Buffy latches on Marty’s lips and slides her tongue in his mouth. Her hands pull his hair, and she lets out a small grown. “Damn, you taste good. It’s bad luck to not kiss someone under the mistletoe.”   
  
“Pacione, not sure that’s a good idea, “replies Iris. 

“She’s not going to leave without me.” Marty raises his eyebrows to her friends. “I promise nothing will happen.” 

“Then you stay here,” pouts Buffy. “I want something to happen. I want to kiss you all over. “

**************************************************************************************************

  
“Ugh, my head hurts,” mumbles Buffy as she props herself up from her bed. 

“Here, drink this.” Marty was kneeling in front of Buffy’s bed with a glass of water and a soft smile. Buffy looks down to see she’s in her pajamas and then back at Marty with a frown. 

“What the fuck?! Pacione, what are you doing here? Did you? “ 

“Wow so different from last night I didn’t change your clothes Nat did. It was my bargain tool.” 

“Bargain tool?” 

“You didn’t want me to leave last night. So I said if you let the girls help, I will stay.” He teases her. “Drink.” 

“My head hurts, and I don’t remember drinking so much. “ 

“Eggnog was spiked.” 

“Ugh,” She lays on the bed. “How much damage did Drunk Buffy do?” Marty lays next to her. “Be careful, Sober Buffy is here.” 

“Do you think I would let Drunk Buffy embarrass Sober Buffy?” He gives her a soft smile and exits out of her room. “Get some sleep, Driscoll.” 


	8. Chapter Eight:  The Annoying Drummer Neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Prompt: Can you write a story about Muffy and the Drummer Boy.
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

Marty Pacione was back in town, and his friends were happy, no fucking ecstatic. They toast to his breakup with his crazy ex- Rachel. His book being published. The fab four being together again. This was all good, and the brown liquor was pouring all night. Reed and Gus told Marty he could stay with them until he finds a place, and this was great until it became a problem for him to sleep. 

He pulled the pillow over his head and groan. 

_Pat -pat -pat_

The sound of the drums, his hangover forming into a headache wasn’t helping. Marty wonder how in the hell did Gus and Reed sleep through this? 

He stands up and walks out of the guest bedroom. The drumming was becoming increasingly louder, and Marty’s head was hurting. He heads to the living room and sees his two friends with headphones on sleeping. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He pulls the headphones off his friend’s head. 

“HEY!” 

“Right. Drummer Boy is keeping me up. You stay up too,” snaps Marty. “It’s 3:45 in the morning.” His friends nod. “I’m going to tell Drummer, boy, to knock it off.” 

Marty doesn’t hear his friends screaming no as he walks determination to the drummer boy neighbor. His fist bangs on the wall, with force until the drumming stops. He stops and waits and begins pounding until the door swings open. 

“Do you know what time it is,” snaps the voice behind the door. 

“Hi Kira,” says Reed as he pushes Marty to the side. “Sorry, my friend here sleepwalks.” 

“I need to sleep to do that,” snaps Marty. “Listen, it’s 3:45 am, can you tell the drummer boy to chill the fuck out.” 

“No, it’s fine, Kira.” Reed rubs the back of his neck. He notices that she’s wearing green lace panties with a matching crop tank. His cheeks turn red. “So sorry. This is my friend, Marty.” 

“Oh, did you and Gus break up?” 

“What?” Reed questions in horror as he looks at Marty and back to Kira. Marty cannot help but laugh at his friends’ situation. 

“Kira is everything okay,” interjects a voice behind the door. “Who was banging on our door like they were the police?” 

The door opens wide, and Marty breath quicken as walking into his view is a beautiful, brown skin girl with curly hair in a high bun, wearing a Flash crop top, She walks over to him, and he has never felt inferior to anyone as he did her at this moment. 

“Buffy. Reed, and his new boyfriend.” 

“We’re not together,” shouts both boys. 

“Oh, so you and Gus are still together? 

“No, I’m straight. I like girls. Girls who like basketball.” He looks her up and down. “Girls who wear green.” Marty covers his friend’s mouth and smiles at the girls.

“Wait. You’re straight, Reed?” He nods, and Kira notices the lack of clothes she’s wearing and runs to her bedroom. Buffy shakes her head and turns her attention back to the guys. 

“Did you guys want something?” 

Marty nods because he did want something. Her number, her name what made her smile but he really wanted sleep. “Hi! I’m Marty, and we were wondering if you ask the drummer boy to keep it down?” 

“Drummer Boy?” 

“Yeah. The dude that’s making all the noise.” 

Kira walks out with a pair of pants covering her long legs with a shy smile. “Sorry, I cannot do that,” answers Buffy as her eyes narrow at Marty. 

“Why not, “ Marty asks as he runs his hands through his dark hair and pushes Reed to the side. “I get that someone as attractive as you isn’t accustomed to hearing the words “No.” “Stop.” However, it’s 3:45 in the fucking morning. I have a major headache, I have to be up to meet my publisher in four hours, and if you could be a sweet “neighbor,” and tell the Drummer Boy, Christmas is over and knock it off. “ Marty crosses his arms, looking at the beauty, as he tries to calm himself down.” That would be helpful.” 

“Marty,” she questions. He nods. “First off, I was in the process of apologizing for the noise. I did not realize that I didn’t close the studio doors.” 

‘Wait, you’re the?”

  
“Second, Yes, I have heard the words. “ No” or “Stop” on many occasions.” She smiles as she reaches for the door. “ Where it’s so kind of you to notice my looks. I would like for you to know that it did not slip my mind that you.” She looks him up and down. “Are an inconsiderate jerk, who likes to flaunt his abs, should really invest in wearing a shirt.” She slams the door. 

Marty groans out of frustration and walks back to the apartment with Reed following. 

“Do you think I have a chance with Kira?” Before Marty could make responses, he hears Buffy drumming as he closes the apartment door. 


	9. Chapter Nine:  Buffy the Dance Slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Prompt Request: Buffy is a dancer in the Nutcracker and meets Marty.
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“Martin, are you ready,” asks Nadine Pacione to her twenty-five-year-old grandson. Every Thursday, night since Marty was five, it was date night with his grandparents. They went to baseball games, to concerts, to weekend trips, and the list goes on. The only requirements about date night were it could only be the three of them, and no one else. Marty was okay with this because he loves spending time with his grandparents, and second, he was able to block females left and right with this rule. 

That was until tonight. Tonight was different because instead of just the three amigos, they were would be joined by a family friend. Nadine had learned that the granddaughter of her college sorority sister was performing at the David H. Koch Theater, the Nutcracker. This brings them to this Thursday; they were heading to the Theater to watch someone dance that Marty had never heard his grandmother mention before. 

“I’m so excited to see little Beatrice, smiles Nadine as she grabs her husband’s hand. “It’s been so long since we have seen her since.” She goes quiet and gives a sad smile. 

“Are you going to be okay,” whispers Micheal Pacione. “We don’t have to go.” 

“Mikey, you say the craziest things,” she laughs and pats his nose. “Marty, now you be nice to Beatrice.” 

“Of course, Nana.”

Fifteen minutes later, the Paciones were being moved to special box seats in the Theater. “Mrs. Pacione.” The Young Usher enters the box. “I will escort you after the program backstage to Ms. Driscoll’s room.” 

Nadine smile as the lights went down and her attention is now towards the stage. Marty glance over to his grandparents, who seem to be in love with the performance of the Nutcracker. He wishes he could have said the same thing. It was bad enough that he was bored, but later he would have to engage in small talk with a stranger. Marty covers his yawn as the music tempo changes, and the hair of his neck stand. He watches in awe of the most beautiful woman graces the stage. “She looks beautiful,” whispers Nadine. 

Marty stares in Awe as Beatrice leap, move, and dance across the stage. Unconscious, he moves closer to the box and rested his arms on the rails. Marty has always disliked the ballet, but now a season pass is a must. Marty would never dance, but he would take any lesson anytime for her. He waited with the beat breath for her to appear back on the stage, afraid he would miss her. He couldn't remember when the lights went up or when the Usher return. 

“Now it’s very crowded, but please stay close,” smiles the Usher. 

“Marty, do you have Beatrice flowers,” asks Nadine. 

“Yes, Nana.” 

Backstage was very crowded with people cheering and running around. Marty was becoming more and more nervous as he tightens the base of the flowers. “Here we are,” responses the Usher as she knocks on the door. “Ms. Driscoll, your guests are here.” 

The door opens, and Marty breath hitches. He watches as the beautiful ballerina that had hypnotized his attention for two hours was hugging his grandparents and escorting them inside.

“You were beautiful, Beatrice.” Nadine was holding the young girl’s face in her hands. She giggles. “I want to dance with you.” 

“Nana Nadine, besides my Grandmother, you are the only one who calls me Beatrice.” She smiles and looks at Marty with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m with them.” Marty stutters. He gives her the flowers and looks at the ground. Micheal Pacione walks over to his grandson and brings him over. 

“Buffy, this is our grandson, Martin Pacione.” Marty gives an awkward wave and then offers his hand. “Just like you, he goes by a different name, Marty.” He chuckles as he pats him on the back. 

“Nice to meet you.” She reaches for his hand and smiles. “Did you enjoy the show?” 

“Only when you were on stage.” Nadine and Micheal laugh. Buffy blush. “I mean. Yes, I did.” 

“Buffy, are you ready for dinner. “ Nadine grabs her hand. “We have reservations.” 

**********************************************************************************************

  
“This has never happened to me before.” Marty takes a sip of his water. “You do believe me.” 

Marty and Buffy were sitting alone in Midtown at Ippudo for what was to be a dinner for four, but now it was only two. Marty’s grandparents saw an old friend, start chatting, and then went missing. Marty called his grandfather to locate them, and that’s when he shared that they were heading to Brooklyn for dinner. 

“It’s okay. I'm used to having my Parentals disappearing.” Buffy laughs as she leans back in her seat. “Listen, I love Ippudo.” 

“I feel a but happening.” 

Buffy bites her lips. “Tonight was the last performance of The Nutcracker.” She gathers her belonging. “Do you mind if we grab something at the food truck?” 

“Only on one condition.” He reaches for hand. “You tell me how you became Buffy the Dance Slayer.” 


	10. Chapter 10: Hot Chocolate, Confessions, and Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Anon Prompt Request: Marty and Buffy have hot chocolate together during winter break.
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

Where is everyone,” asks Buffy as she runs down the steps into the living room.

It’s day three of their Winter Break trip to the mountains with her friends. Marty was sitting in the living room next to the fireplace, alone reading a book looking very content. It had been a couple of days since Buffy learned that she expresses her feelings to Marty. Well, Druk Buffy did, and if Kaitlin didn’t show her the video, Buffy would have denied it. In those days, she has avoided any chance of being alone with him until right now. She was alone with him and had no idea how long their friends will be gone. 

“Snowboarding.” 

“Oh.” Buffy looks at Marty, but he keeps reading his book. “Do you want some hot chocolate,” she asks as she heads to the kitchen. 

“Sure.” He puts the book down. “Do you want some help?” 

“Okay,” Buffy responses as she stares down the saucepan. She can feel Marty stand behind her as she starts to stirs the chocolate and sugar. 

“Let me add the eggnog to the pan,” he says. ‘I put the vanilla behind you.” 

“Thanks.” 

Buffy knew this was crazy. The awkwardness, the lack of discussion of all the people that she has met Marty was one of her favorite people to talk to. She really enjoys spending time with him, but right now, she’s was making things so weird. For the past fifteen minutes, they watch the hot chocolate melt or look outside the window watching the snow. It was when she had finishing pour the drinks into the mugs that she actually looks at Marty. He was adding marshmallows to his drink when she reaches for his hand. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Buffy watches as his eyes lands on hers. “The party? Why didn’t you tell me the next day what I said.”

Marty shakes his head in disgust and walks out of the room. “Marty,” Buffy repeats slowly, scanning the living room and then moving upstairs to his bedroom. She spots him in his room and knocks on the door. “Marty, can I come in?” 

“ I was going to take a nap.” 

“We just made hot chocolate.”

Marty sighs and walks pass by Buffy. “Where are you going, Pacione?” 

“To drink the hot chocolate.” He heads down the stairs with Buffy following. When he reaches for his mug, he sits on the stool and takes a sip.

Buffy sighs. “I’m sorry.” Marty continues drinking. “Marty, please,” she whispers as she sits next to him. 

“What are we doing, Buffy?” 

“ I thought I was straightforward with you, but really I was passive-aggressive.”

Marty nods his head, listening to her words. “What do you need to be straightforward about?”

“Us?” A ghost of smile grace Buffy’s lips. 

“There is an us,” he questions. 

“You’re not making this easy for me, Pacione.” She tilts her chin and locks at him. “To be honest, I deserve that.” She reaches for his arm. “I like you, Marty.” “I like your dimples. I like how you talk about Physics. I like how you make me smile.” She bites her bottom lip. “In the video, Kaitlin showed me, I was very intoxicated, and I made a statement that you are my boyfriend.”

He leans into her touch. “You did.”

“I’m not intoxicated at all.” Her fingers playing with seams of his sweater. “Instead of making a bold statement.” Marty could hear her voice starting to crack. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure.”

“Would you like to be my boyfriend, Pacione?”

Marty intertwines his fingers into hers and smiles. “I would really like that, Driscoll.” He gives her hand a kiss and pulls her into his body. 


	11. Chapter 11: Melting friendships with a Ice Sculpture Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Word Prompt: Ice Sculpture Festival
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“Your friend must have some serious talent to be part of this.”

Buffy had invited her boyfriend, Marty, to her hometown for the annual Shadyside Ice Sculpture Festival. The trip was a special one, it will be the first time that the two most influential people in her life will meet. Marty had met her parents unexpected when they did a surprise visit a month into their dating. She was beyond horrified, but Marty was the opposite. He was beyond happy to meet them. So glad that he called his parents and they all had dinner together. Even though the dinner went well, it was different for Buffy. She didn’t have control. So when it came to meet her best friend, Andi, she had control of when and where just not of Andi’s behavior. 

“Are you nervous?” He kisses her temple and then gives his megawatt smile. 

“I’m not going to lie. Yes, very much.” Buffy laughs. 

“I get it. Meeting the best friend is a big moment in a relationship.”

“Pacione, you introduce me to yours on our first date.” 

Marty takes her hand as they walk through the crowd looking at the Dragon Ice Sculpture Exhibit, towards a caramel popcorn stand. “It was a great first date.”

“Marty.” She laughs. “It’s just that Andi is a little different.” Marty paid for the popcorn. “She’s very impulsive, and it can make things a little awkward.” Buffy takes a handful of popcorn. “More for me than her.” 

Marty listens and unconsciously brushed a stray of her hair from her lips. “So she’s Leo or Gus?” 

“Both.” Buffy laughs and hugs his arm as they continue walking through the festival. “Come on. Her exhibit is just over there.” Once the couple turns the corner, Buffy saw her childhood best friend talking to a group of people about her exhibit. She watches in awe as Andi’s confident posture in discussing her work with what looks like a reporter. Buffy was proud of her friend having a paid exhibit at this festival, she was happy how she turning into a mature and responsible young lady. 

“OMG! Driscoll.” Andi shrieks during her interview. “Give me a second. My best friend is here,” she runs over to Buffy and pulls her into a hug. Marty laughs as he watches the two friends.“I have missed you so much.” Buffy smiles, tucking a piece of blue hair behind Andi’s ear. “I hate that you’re in Rhode Island and me in London, “ she pouts. 

“The number one art school is actually in Rhode Island,” teases Buffy. “Blue hair looks so good on you.” She hugs Andi a little tighter as her smile grows. 

“Well, damn, you’re cute.” Buffy pulls out of her hug, realizing that she forgot about Marty. “How fucking tall are you,” she questions. 

“Andi, this is my boyfriend, Marty Pacione. Marty, the pouty mouth with blue hair, is my best friend, Andi Mack.” Buffy watches as Andi sizes Marty up. 

“So, you’re the one she wants to see naked.” 

“ANDI!” Marty snorts, laughing at the young girl. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Andi.” Marty offers his hand to her, and she accepts but pulls him down to her level. 

“I’m only 120 lbs, but I know how to make a body bigger than yours look like something else. If you make Buffy cry or hurt her anyway, I will be the end of you.” She keeps her eye contact with Marty showing no fear and holding her ground. “ She’s too precious to be dealing with fuckboi aesthetics.” 

“Andi, I promise the only crying she will have are tears of joy.” Marty responses. 

Andi nods and breaks into a smile. “Then let’s drop the thug life and come over here for a hug.” 

That’s all it took for Marty and Andi to become best friends. During the next couple of hours, Andi shares details with Narty about her exhibit, which turns to school in London. Marty asks questions, gives her a couple of places to check out, and they even had a discussion about Bansky. It was getting late, and Buffy knew that Andi had to get back to sharing her work with others. After saying goodbye to Andi, Buffy reaches out for Marty’s hand with a big smile.

“ What’s make my girl smile like that,” he asks. 

“You,” she answers. 


	12. Chapter Twelve:  New Year Tears and Cheers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of unconnected one-shots based off of Marty and Buffy Driscoll Christmas and winter prompts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ficsmas fics on Buffy Driscoll and Marty. This will be running from December 15 to December 31. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Word Prompt: New Year's 
> 
> Do you have a prompt suggestion? You can find me on Tumblr. I"m RemedyMoods.

“Come on, Marty. I have the perfect lighting for our picture.” 

  
Marty walks into their bedroom and crouches down and gives Cisco a hug and kiss. “You want to get in the picture with us,” he asks. Cisco delivers a low rumble and smiles. “Come on.”   
Marty walks over to Buffy and wraps his arms around her. Cisco jumps into his lap. “Okay, smile, guys.” 

CLICK

Buffy looks at the photo and gives a soft smile. 

“Was my eyes closed?” 

“No.” She drops the phone and walks towards the kitchen counter. 

“Buff?” Marty rests his hands on her hip and pulls her close. His brown eyes with concern. “Talk to me.” 

“It’s going to be a New Year in the next couple of hours.” Her thin hands resting on his chest. “I was reflecting on this year.” Her lips part. “It was a hard year.” 

“It was,” Marty meets her gaze as a silent conversation is discuss through brown eyes. A sad smile is shared between them. “The picture?’

“I was going to post it.” Her fingers now caressing his face. “It has the best things in my life, but.” 

“You felt that it was a lie,” he mumbles. 

She stutters, “We are so accustomed to posting freaking happy stuff, but this year almost broke us.” 

“Buff?”

“Not pictured is the stress we went through getting pregnant. Then losing it.” She sighs. “What about the time we had to bury your grandfather and then your grandmother.” 

“Or the time our closest friend stole money from us,” he questions. “Which ended a decade of friendships, and moved out of New York.” 

“The depression that we both enter in and then finding out Cisco is sick.” 

“It’s been a hard year.” 

“I know, and I don’t know if I have the energy.” Marty nods. “I hate crying.” 

“I remember someone mention that plants need water to grow.” He leans his head into hers. “This year was a bitch.” 

“It was.” 

“Next year, maybe a bitch too.” Buffy groans. “But I have you, you and my wife have me as your husband.” He gives her a soft kiss. “Cisco is getting better.” Buffy smiles as she looks at their dog. “We moved to Denver.” 

They sway to the sounds of music that only they can hear. Buffy pulls his hands off her waist to her stomach. “These hormones are just killing me.” He gives her his megawatt, dimple smile. “If they have your dimples, I’m going to be in trouble.” 

“The only trouble we will have in the New Year is the lack of sleep for being new parents, my love.” 

“Happy New Year, Marty.” 

“Happy New Year, Buffy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the Buffy and Marty Holiday drabbles. I hope you enjoy their stories as I did writing them. Thank you to those who submit their prompts. I hope I did them justice.

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't matter if you're Naugty or Nice but kudos and comments are always a great present to receive.


End file.
